La esposa de un mafioso
by Lucy Conejita
Summary: Hay dolores que matan; pero los hay más crueles, los que nos dejan la vida sin permitirnos jamás gozar de ella. – Antoine Laurent Apollinaire Fée –


**Summary: **Hay dolores que matan; pero los hay más crueles, los que nos dejan la vida sin permitirnos jamás gozar de ella.– Antoine Laurent Apollinaire Fée –

**Parejas: **Aun no lo decido.

**Palabras: **1.457

**Disclaimer: **KHR no me pertenece, es propiedad de Akira Amano.

* * *

><p>–<em>Italiano–<em>

–Normal–

* * *

><p><strong>La esposa de un mafioso.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Prologó.<strong>

De alguna manera después de tanto tiempo, había conseguido la forma de liberarse, por el descuido de alguno de ellos, tal vez, suerte o destino, eran otras opciones, pero lo único real en ese momento era que había conseguido un _escape._

Cuando escucho la puerta abrirse, y las voces anunciaban a una cantidad de más o menos de veinte hombres, ella casi enajena de la realidad, gracias al horror que había desarrollado a esas y otras tantas voces, la hicieron estremecerse pero por una vez más, aguanto, y suspiro cuando sintió al primero, del día, agarrar con fuerza su cadera, las cadenas que le inmovilizaban las manos, resonaron junto con la risa del sujeto, sintió como el segundo hombre tal vez, la levantaba hacia arriba y sujetaba con fuerza sus pechos, otro hombre que apenas pudo ver, estiro sus piernas hacia el frente apegándole al segundo, el cuarto, quinto, sexto y demás parecieron hacer una fila para acercarse a su boca y que ella hiciera lo que le ordenaban, lo sintió casi apenas, su cuerpo estaba tan acostumbrado ya, la penetraron el primero y el segundo, como ella había decidido nombrarlos, luego el cuarto metió su miembro en su boca, y le ordeno que empezará con la mamada.

Sus ojos apagados, por el dolor ya no presente, y su boca seca por las bocanadas de aire, le hacían dudar de su existencia cada uno de ellos, la estaban borrando del mundo hace casi más o menos un año, cuando después de horas de lujuria para ellos, y nada para ella, sintió las cadenas más flojas por primera vez, tal vez solo tal vez podía liberar sus muñecas y milagrosamente lo hizo, cuando el último hombre de ese día salía de la habitación, ella pudo observar un cuchillo, largo y filoso, de esos que son para cortar la carne, y que ellos utilizaban a veces para tener sexo sádico con ella. Lo agarro con su mirada oscurecida y con sus manos aun a pesar de las dudas, finas, y corrió, de una forma que pensó ya no podía hacer, antes de que el hombre pudiera cerrar del todo la puerta, ella alcanzo arrancarle la mano, y el grito de él se ahogó cuando ella atravesó su garganta, y los otros corrían hacia ella, con una fuerza inhumana, que nunca creyó tener, los iba matando uno por uno.

Cuando por fin termino con esos veinte, ella estaba roja, roja de sangre, el líquido cubría todo su cuerpo desnudo, y antes de irse pensó en solo una cosa, después de todo esos hombres se lo merecían, les bajo el pantalón a cada uno de ellos he incluso a los que apenas seguían con vida, se aseguró de cortarle los genitales, y apuñalarlos unas veces más, a algunos los reconocía como de los primeros que abusaron de ella, y su ira incrementaba. No era ella. Por supuesto que no.

Ellos le habían quitado su existencia.

Apenas pudo encontrar una salida al largo pasillo, cuando lo hizo más de ellos aparecieron, parecía absurdo, tantos eran, ella ya no lo sabía en realidad, escucho a algunos hablar por los aparatos pidiendo ayuda a sus aliados, pero ella no podía detenerse, y ni siquiera sabía cómo aún seguía con vida, cuando vio como varios de ellos llegaban con armas, sonrió podridamente, atravesó con su única arma al que tenía debajo de ella, en la altura del corazón, haciéndolo escupir sangre y convulsionarse bajo ella, se levantó delicadamente, la sangre aun la cubría y su cabello estaba duro y descuidado, virulenta, por tanto maltrato, la sangre, le hacía delinearse por sobre su rostro de forma implacable.

Corrió hacia ellos y escucho el primer disparo pero no leído, y luego escucho varios, hizo chocar sus dientes y los rozo entre ellos haciéndolos crujir, porque esas estúpidas balas no la estaban atravesando, no lo sabía, y no le importaba en realidad, matarlos, era algo extremadamente sabroso, dulce, adictivo, placentero.

Cuando tuvo al último que le quedaba por matar, sonrió mientras le arrancaba sus testículos, y luego rebanaba lentamente el pequeño largor de su pene no erecto, y cortaba la cabeza. Sus manos subieron a la cintura del hombre y ella, paso el cuchillo por su cuello.

– _Gracias –_ susurro. _– Gracias por cuidar de mí, líder. –_ con una lengua filosa y llena de veneno le dio un último beso. _– ¿Cómo debería decirlo?, fue placentero, poder matarlos. –_ sonrió, y se dispuso a dar la última estocada en la frente, el hombre la observo horrorizado y murió con esos ojos atormentándole el alma por su eternidad.

Un sonido en el piso de cemento, eran pasos pudo adivinar, acaso eran otros más, se levantó apenas, y sin mirar se abalanzo por los recién llegados.

– Suelta el arma – gruño – Por favor. – un aleteo, hizo que ella dirigiera su nula vista al hombro de que la hubiera detenido, pudo divisar algo amarillo. Sintió como otra persona corría a su lado y de alguna manera ella se sentía tapada, una tela un poco áspera la cubría, el saco bastante grande para ella que ahora estaba mucho más flaca que hace un año. Trato de centrar su vista, en esas personas que parecían estar ayudándola, eran tres en total, y apenas pudo divisar al que le había sacado el cuchillo, así que el que estaba atrás de ellos lo veía más bien como una sombra, agudizo un poco más para al menos poder ver al que le había cubierto con ese saco y lo logro, apenas pero lo pudo reconocer al menos.

– Ya… Yama…moto… – murmuro apenas temiendo que él se borrara de su vista. Un golpe seco contra el piso de cemento, llamo su atención igual que la de los otros dos. Pudo distinguir que la sombra se hizo más pequeña acaso estaba de rodillas, pudo divisar, al parecer estaba viendo de vuelta, tal vez la sangre que le había salpicado en los ojos ya estaba escurriéndose.

– ¿Acaso ellos? ¡No!, Lo siento. – se apresuró a mencionar. – Lo siento, perdón… por favor… lo lamento. – subió su tono de voz. - ¡Dios! ¡Discúlpanos por favor! ¡Haru…!

Ella pudo diferenciarlo por fin, ese que le estaba pidiendo disculpas era Gokudera, y el que estaba sosteniendo su arma, y observaba a su compañero con el ceño arrugado era sin duda Hibari. Ahora los recordaba bien, Yamamoto, Gokudera y Hibari, eran personas que conocía ellos eran sus amigos de cierta forma.

– Nos encargaremos de que paguen por esto. – menciono Yamamoto. – Si alguno aún queda con vida.

Sintió como alguien la levantaba, delicadamente y se sorprendió cuando choco con los ojos de Hibari, la estaban observando de forma penetrante, susurro algo que ella pensó que estaba alucinado pero había pasado en realidad. La habían subido a un auto negro lujoso. Una de las ventanas de atrás donde ella se encontraba estaba abierta y pudo escuchar con claridad a los tres hombres.

– _Recojan lo que nos será útil. – _escucho a Hibari, su voz sonaba seca dando ordenas a varios hombres de traje negro.

– _Quiero que eliminen todas las evidencias. –_ ordenaba Yamamoto._ – No quiero que quede algo que involucre a Haru. –_ siguió. _– La policía no tardará en llegar, ¡Apresúrense! –_ grito

– _¡Que esperan basuras! ¡Muévanse! –_ escucho gritar lo mismo por tercera vez a Gokudera. _– ¡Busquen a todos aquellos que pertenezcan a la familia Disprezzo! – _menciono con ira. _– ¡El Neo Vongola Primo ha dado la orden de que los llevemos ante el! –_ se dirigió hacia ella y hablo un poco más bajo. – Descuida mujer estúpida, nosotros cuidaremos de ti desde ahora, te llevaremos con el Décimo, no te preocupes, antes te arreglaremos un poco, ya que te vez asquerosa. – en vez de enojarse ella sonrió.

– _Grazie, Gokudera._

* * *

><p><em><strong>MI PRIMER FIC DE KATEKYO HITMAN REBORN! WOAAA!<strong>_

* * *

><p>Espero que lo tomen bien esto sería un prólogo lo alargare más luego, Woa Woa me siento bien escribiendo este tipo de cosas… creo que me ira bien… espero xD<p>

Bueno voy a confesarme, el motivo por el cual llegue a leer este manga fue una imagen de Haru y Gokudera pero al final me gusto el Tsuna x Haru y luego el Hibari x Haru y el Yamamoto x Haru y Mokuro x Haru y en fin todo por Haru jajaja es que es un personaje con el que se puede innovar sin embargo… no pondré a Haru con todos, ya que los pondré a la mayoría de hermanos mayores protectores… y ya verán luego con quien queda.


End file.
